tedlubinfandomcom-20200214-history
Strike Force (Book)
Strike Force is a Third Person Shooter Created by Ted Lubin. Campaign Plot The 1st SFOD-D track down chemical weapons being smuggled by infamous terrorist groups that are responsible for a series of terrorist attack and must be stopped before they initiate another deadly attack Missions *Mosul, Iraq *Suez Canal, Egypt *Sana'a, Yemen *Al-Bukamal, Syria *Bosaso, Somalia *Berlin, Germany *Istanbul, Turkey *Beqaa Valley *Kilo *Lima *Mike *November *Oscar Characters • Joint Special Operations Command Brigadier General Clark Emmett Colonel David "Homestead" McAlain • ' Scorpion 0-1' First Sergeant Drake “Raptor” Carter: A nonplayable character who is a 1st SFOD-D Operative Verification Code B212M Master Sergeant Mike “Python” Gabriel: A nonplayable character who is a 1st SFOD-D Operative Verification Code 25IL4 Master Sergeant Nathan “Judger” Peters Sergeant First Class Daniel “Cyclops” Watts: A nonplayable character who is a 1st SFOD-D Operative Verification Code VC32E Staff Sergeant Clifford “Rook” Gamble: A playable character who is 1st SFOD-D Operator who is a former U.S. Army Ranger Verification Code B1OX8 Staff Sergeant Mark Edwards • High Valued Informants and Targets Hamaz Ibraham: A former Iraqi Republican Guard Colonel that was working with known terrorist groups until he was turned by the CIA to supply them with information due to the capture of his younger brother but soon after was exposed Dimitri Stryanov: A former Ukrainian chemical weapons specialist that worked for the KGB. In March of 1995 the CIA has a record of him appearing Bosnia. From that on all activity stops. Waraabe Mugabe: a high ranking Al-Shabaab member linked to Hezbollah for supplying them who is also wanted by the United Nations for acts of terrorism, commercial piracy, human trafficking, arms smuggling and illicit drug smuggling, organ trafficing and kidnapping Fulani Hammed Yasir: embassy attack leader Shariq Ali Hasan: '''mid-level Hezbollah member '''Abdul Khaled Farrad: '''High ranking Hezbollah member '''Gregor Koslovich: High ranking Shariat Jamaat member double cross for VX gas Omar Syed: Saudi Arabian Arms dealer Yousef Rasheed: Abdul Khaled Farrad second in command Difficulty Levels *Recruit *Soldier *Elite Covert Ops *'Standoff:' Survive through numerous waves of enemies. *'High Valued Target' *'Hostage Rescue' Multiplayer Classes *'Rifleman:' *'Demolition:' Capable providing support with heavy weapons *'Gunner:' Capable of healing or resupplying *'Marksman:' Capable providing overwatch and tactical support Factions *'1st SFOD-D' *'OPFOR' Weapons & Equipment *'Assault Rifles' M16A4 LR300 AEK-971 KH2002 AN-94 F2000 G36C L85A2 ACR Steyr AUG A3 MTAR-21 AS Val Colt CM901 XM8 Carbine IMI Galil CZ 805 Bren A2 FAMAS F1 SIG SG 553 AK-12 AKU-94 SA Vz.58 Tactical *'Battle Rifles' SCAR-H HK91-A3 Kel-Tec RFB Carbine DS Arms SA58 OSW Mk. 14 Mod 0 EBR *'Carbines' MK. 18 QBZ-95B AKS-74U VZ .58 Compact 223 *'Personal Defense Weapons' P90 MP7A2 PP-2000 *'Submachine Guns' MP5A5 MP5KA4 UMP45 PP-19 Bizon CZ SCORPION EVO 3 A1 TDI Vector CZ Vz. 61 E Skorpion IMI UZI Magpul FMG-9 *'Light Machine Guns' M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle LSAT Light Machine Gun M240B MK. 46 M60E4 QBB-95 PKP Pecheneg RPK-74 Degtyarev RPD L86A1 MG36 *'Sniper Rifles' Dragunov SVD Barrett M98B L96A1 MKEK JNG-90 M40A5 QBU-88 SV-98 Cheyenne Tactical M-200 Intervention Walther WA 2000 Accuracy International AS50 Remington M24 SR-25 SVU Dragunov DSR-50 PSG-1 Gepard GM6 Lynx Remington MSR SSR Barrett M107 *'Shotguns' Remington 870 Saiga-12K USAS-12 SPAS-12 M1014 Kel-Tec KSG AA-12 Armsel Striker M1216 Pancor Jackhammer M26 MASS *'Handguns' MP-443 Grach MP-412 REX M9 M1911 Glock 17 P99 Desert Eagle Mark XIX USP. 45 Makarov PM Five-seven FNP-45 Tactical SIG-Sauer P226 GSh-18 Taurus Judge ASP 9 Vektor CP1 *'Machine Pistols' 93R Glock 18 TDI Kard MP9 Minebea M-9 MAC-11 *'Launchers' RPG-7 MK. 153 Mod 0 SMAW FIM-92A Stinger M136 AT4 NLAW FGM-148 Javelin FN 40GL M320 *'Attachments' *'Camouflage Patterns' *'Equipment' Asset Support *'RQ-11 UAV Scan:' *'EA-18G Growler Signal Jam:' *'AeroVironment Switchblade:' *'Joint Direct Attack Munition:' *'Unmanned Ground Vehicle:' *'C-130 Hercules Supply Drop:' *'UH-60 Black Hawk Gunner Overwatch:' *'CH-47 Chinook MK. 19 Chopper Gunner:' *'M777 Howitzer Artillery Barrage:' *'MRLS Rocket Artillery Strike:' *'M224 Mortar Strike:' *'AH-1Z Viper Attack Helicopter:' *'A-10 Thunderbolt II Strafing Run:' *'BGM-109 Tomahawk Cruise Missile:' *'F/A-18 Hornet Airstrike:' *'B-2 Bomb Run:' *'AC-130 Aerial Support:' *'Incendiary Bomb:' *'Daisy Cutter:' *'Incendiary Bomb:' Ranks Game Controls